The Dragon Knight Chapter 6
by Kiko Killer
Summary: This story I know you thought was over, but do pigs fly? I don't think so. Enjoy!


The Dragon Knight

Chapter Six

At this moment, when Suron was trading their food for weapons, inside the food was a bomb. The knights exploded as the Suron Army escaped with the equipment for both sides. Suron was in league with another country for Suron does not deal in theft. The King of Asadur called on his Navy to attack the shores of Suron. They must've been associated with Faradon. As the Navy quickly sailed to the ends of Moradon to Faradon, Draco packed his staff in the castle and brought his great sword. This blade had a four foot blade with a two foot hilt. This blade was longer than the human arm span. Well the blade was a legend in most countries, but it was unmistakably real.

Dracon looked at the bow of the ship as the water flowed through the vertex of the two sides of the vessel. When Tayth was sharpening his blade, he sheathed his weapon toying to pass the time. The knight aboard the large vessel bore blades the shape of leaves. The knights talked by the bar drinking the beer of the Dwarves. Dwarves were extreme in drinking, building, and mining. Draco didn't notice but a spy was with him. In his collar staring up to his face, an Orc spy from Faradon which was known to be more territorial than aggressive. Draco looked to the horizon and saw a stretch of land. They were out of supplies for it was 500 miles to get to Faradon.

Draco drew his blade as they boarded the island. It seemed to be deserted. However, the island had torches that were freshly lit. When they walked for five-teen minutes, they were ambushed by Orcs. Draco drew his sword and hacked through the bodies of all of the creatures.

"Well, that was pleasing." He said. "I really hope that's not all of those monsters they have." At that moment, more Orcs came running to the ambush site. They saw their fallen comrades and attacked to the army of thousands. Then, Draco's eyes grew red again, his sword grew ablaze, and he struck the ground. When his blade slammed to the ground, flames traveled to the Orcs and exploded.

"You're good, friend." Mardin said. As the Orcs died out, the Dark Elves desired to pitch in the matter. This place was inhabited by Dark Elves, and they were not happy. "Do you think they're friendly?" The Natives lifted their spears and aimed them toward the voyagers. Then Bardin stared at his brother and said, "I wouldn't count on it."

"Looks like it's going to be a feast, boys!" One of the Elves cried. He was tall with great white hair. He wielded a Halberd. His face was dying with anticipation. "What is your purpose here, trespassers?"

"We seek supplies," answered Dracon. "If you will be kind and merciful enough to allow us to borrow some, it would be most appreciated."

"Why should we supply you?"

"You don't know me? I am Dracon, High King of Asadur, and I seek aid at this time of need. Will you please be merciful for us trespassing, for we do not mean to offend? We are a peaceful group and we will only fight if we must. However, we will almost certainly fall before the weapons of such skilled and courageous warriors. Will you please support us? We fight for all of the free folk, and to prevent us from losing is to prevent the world to be saved. What say you?"

The crowd of Elves was silent. No one was about to speak until the tall Elf commanded his men in the language of Elves. Draco knew this language very well. He knew exactly what they were saying. The Elves brought weapons and food and water and more warriors.

"We only ask for supplies."

"If you are what you claim to be, we wish to accompany you in this war. We Elves are a wise race. We found it wise to join you in the glory of victory or the pain of death.

"Thank you." The army of men took a very pleasant bow. Several hours later the Elves were already good friends with the soldiers of men. Ferrin, one of the Elves, was very acquainted with Deledan. They talked of treasures, life in the wilds, and the adventures of Rangers. Tayth was still very uneasy with the Elves.

"What do you fear from us?" asked Ferrin. "We are a just race. We do not betray those whose oaths we have sworn to."

"Very well. I trust you." Tayth felt assured and safe and basically like he wasn't being lied to.


End file.
